Sex, alcohol and cigarette's
by Voice-L
Summary: one shot participante en evento Milovat de grupo de fb RiRen Project. dedicado a Ale Rodriguez Correa Riren/romance/cigarrilo/swinger/noseemocionen/futurolemmon/Levivscaballo/oneshot
**Voice chan al habla :**

 **Siii pude cumplir con la fecha x.x -se arrastra en búsqueda de flan- amo el flan (?) ahora entiendo el sufrimiento de escritores y mangakas cuando se trata de cumplir con la fecha. Chicas Sekaichi Hatsukoi nos mostró una verdad y yo la viví xd jajaja okey~ mi Valentine es la señorita Ale Rodríguez Correa.**

 **Siii yo soy tu san Valentin y quiero que disfrutes tu regalo :3 . cabe decir que este one shot participa en el evento Milovat del grupo de fb RiRen Propject.**

 **Een fin xd espero te guste /-\**

...

Ackerman no era de esas personas a las que les gustaba vivir nuevas experiencias, sin embargo no rechazo la extrovertida invitacion de Zoe a asistir a una fiesta swinger. Claro, su novia Petra tampoco se quejó. Después de todo ¿Que perdían con probar?

Y vaya que probarían…

Llega la noche y la casa de Zoe es rodeada de autos. Todos en pareja preparados para vivir una nueva experiencia sexual. Desde recatados matrimonios hasta simples parejas son los participantes de la actividad.

En cuanto Ackerman entró al lugar quiso salir ahí. Y era comprensible. Si apenas entraron al lugar el olor a sexo y alcohol inundaba el ambiente.

Cuando quiso dar media vuelta se da cuenta que su reciente novia ya estaba flirteando con un tipo de rostro engreído y corte militar parecido al suyo. No le importó en absoluto, sólo buscó una salida donde poder respirar aire limpio y de paso sustituir ese aire por el grato humo de un cigarrillo. Sale del lugar a través de una ventana corrediza que daba a la terraza y piscina de la casa. Estaba vacío así que decidió quedarse ahí y sentarse en el pasto.

Dejó un cigarrillo afirmado en sus labios a la vez que buscaba un encendedor entre su ropa. De pronto, un pequeño encendedor metálico aparece frente al tubo de nicotina en su boca comenzando a prenderse.

—La noche esta muy bonita como para quedarse encerrado dentro ¿no cree?

Ackerman se volteo tras escuchar ese comentario. Simplemente quedó sin aliento.

Una tierna curva en sus labios adornaba el rostro del chico que le acababa de brindar fuego. No lograba vislumbrar bien su rostro, pero ver esos brillantes ojos verdes fue todo lo que necesito para invitarlo a sentarse a su lado.

El chico acepta la invitación y se sienta a su lado al mismo tiempo que trata de iniciar una conversación.

—Parece que nuestras parejas son las únicas que se están divirtiendo— comenta girando su rostro a la casa y ver a las personas beber y bailar.

— Pareciera que estas celoso— responde el azabache mirando de reojo al ojiverde, a la vez que le daba una calada al vicio en su boca— Aunque sería irracional estarlo, después de todo tu y tu novia aceptaron venir a esta actividad.

El ambiente se sintió tenso por un instante, dejando a la vista a un nervioso castaño.

— La verdad es que no tengo novia... Tengo novio— agrega después de una pausa. Se queda esperando algún comentario en relación a su homosexualidad más sólo vio como el azabache exhalaba el humo de sus pulmones.

—Ya veo... —respondió a la par que fijaba su atención en el ojiverde—Deben tener una relación muy sólida como para venir a probar suerte a un lugar como este.

— La verdad no— responde en una pequeña risilla de lo más tierna para Ackerman— Comenzamos a salir recién la semana pasada. La señorita Zoe nos invitó, según ella que esta sería como la despedida de solteros antes de la relación.

—Así que aceptaron—agrega el Ackerman.

— Más bien yo asistí porque Jean quería. Usted sabe, a este lugar sólo se podía entrar con pareja...¿Y usted?—pregunta dando por terminada su situación— ¿Vino por placer o sólo para acompañar?

—Más bien diría que ni siquiera se a que vine—dice pasándose su mano por el rostro echando para atrás su cabello, sin embargo es hipnotizado por la carcajada proveniente del castaño. No negaría que el chico era atractivo, después de todo siempre le han interesado más los hombres que las mujeres—Mi novia debe estar follando con el primer tipo con el que se cruzó, se podría decir que también vine por tu motivo.

—Mmm ¿y porque no va a divertirse en lugar de estar perdiendo tiempo aquí sólo? —pregunta con un tono nervioso en su voz a la vez que dirige su mirar a la luna.

El azabache se le queda mirando unos segundos, embobado. Podría jurar que esos eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto. No se dio cuenta cuando su mano se dirigió al rostro del ojiverde tomándolo de su mejilla, a lo cual el otro reaccionó un poco avergonzado.

— No digas que estoy aquí sólo y perdiendo el tiempo cuando estoy contigo y estamos conversando.

Tras esas palabras advirtió un gran sonrojo en la cara del ojiverde. Su razón lo abandonó por completo en ese momento, arrebatándole los labios al chico a su lado.

Ambos caen de espaldas al pasto pero Ackerman logra posicionarse sobre el castaño.

Los jadeos y gemidos comenzaron a hacer eco en el beso aumentando así la tensión entre ambos.

El castaño sin embargo no parecía oponerse, en más, para poder profundizar el beso atraía la cabeza del azabache más hacia si mismo, ahogando cualquier intento de habla.

La temperatura de ambos ya comenzaba a elevarse de manera abrupta dando a entender que ya era hora de deshacerse de un poco de ropa.

Ackerman poco a poco comenzaba a levantar la remera del contrario mientras dibujaba un camino de besos que seguían desde su cuello hasta su clavícula.

— Ah,¡aah! — ahogó un grito con sus manos cuando sintió como el azabache succionaba sin piedad uno de sus pezones, llamando así su atención.

— No te he dicho que guardes silencio...—dice a la vez que quita las manos de su boca—Dejame escucharte.

Era obvio lo que pasaría, después de todo a eso habían venido, a coger.

Sin embargo toda pasión fue apagada cuando una voz molesta se hizo presente.

—Hey Levi, disculpa si mato las pasiones pero necesitan a este chico de aquí—señala Zoe asustando al castaño, haciéndolo reaccionar quitando al azabache de encima.

Claro, esto para nada fue de gusto para Ackerman. Si hubieran estado en una habitación habría podido siquiera poder saborear más de esa piel.

—Estas de joda Zoe— responde molesto a la vez que saca otro cigarrillo.

— Lo que digas cariño, pero yo sólo hago un favor— coloca sus manos en su cadera —Eren, cielo, tu novio te esta buscando —dice a la vez que ayuda al moreno a ponerse de pie—Vaya, no pensé que ustedes dos estarían juntos. Especialmente tu Levi —señala con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro —Aunque admito que mi pequeño Eren es alguien difícil de ignorar, míralo ¡si es tan lindo! —acerca al castaño a si y comienza a abrazarlo enterrando su rostro en su pecho—Aunque de eso ya te habrás dado cuenta.

El castaño no daba más de la vergüenza. Sin embargo sintió una pequeña ansiedad al saber el nombre de aquel que sin pensarlo arrebató su boca.

—¡ Hey Eren! — grito un tipo de cabello cenizo. También su cara tenía un gran parecido a la de un caballo, según Ackerman cuando lo ve acercarse a Eren.

—¿Jean, que pasa?

— Es hora de irnos... —el cenizo se percata de la presencia del azabache y no le retira la vista amenazante. Ackerman tampoco se queda atrás—¿Quién es éste?

—E-es el señor... Levi, estuvo conmigo...

—Mientras tú estabas follando ahí dentro—interrumpe Levi a la vez que dejaba salir el humo retenido en sus pulmones.

El cara de equino estaba a punta de relinchar en contra, sin embargo Zoe interviene.

— Tu follas, el folla, yo follo, nosotros follamos, ellos follan, vosotros folláis. Después de todo a eso es que vinieron.-agrega divertida a la vez que da golpecitos en la espalda a ambos— Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi invitación—guiña un ojo a Eren haciéndolo reír un poco.

— Lo que sea, vamos Eren— el rubio se dirige a la salida mientras Eren se queda despidiendo.

—Es una pena que tengas que irte, pero no olvides que mi casa es tu casa —dice Zoe en un abrazo con el castaño el cual le agradece la invitación—Ah, también lo digo para ti Levi, mi casa es tuya así que no dudes en aparecerte por aquí—le guiña un ojo y rompe el abrazo—Bien, los dejó. Soy la anfitriona así que no puedo dejar sólo el lugar, nos vemos—se despide para perderse de nuevo entre el montón de personas dentro de la casa.

—Tsk, como si quisiera ver tu cara seguido— murmura.

Ackerman retiraba el vicio de su boca cuando siente que el castaño se acerca a él.

— U-mm, fue un gusto haberlo conocido, señor Levi—dice con una tierna sonrisa ladina.

—Ah... Tienes razón. Fue un gusto haberte conocido, Eren...

—Sabe... La otra semana será el cumpleaños de la señorita Hanji y... M-me preguntaba si usted asistiría—tal comentario llamó la entera atención de Ackerman. Sin embargo no alcanzó a responder cuando el rugir de una moto hacia fuerza en llamar la atención de ellos. Junto al llamado de Jean apresurando a Eren.

—Creo que debo irme...Hasta pronto—se comenzaba a alejar cuando es detenido por el hombro obligándolo a voltear. No sabe en qué momento el Ackerman había vuelto hacer suyos sus labios, siendo un roce lento.

—Si iras a esa fiesta no me queda opción más que ir— agrega sosteniendo la mirada.

El rostro del castaño se iluminó gracias a una gran sonrisa provocada por tal respuesta.

—¡S-si! Ahí estaré.

—Entonces nos vemos en una semana—sin más agrega y se aleja adentrándose a la casa. Petra ya estaba lista y lo esperaba en el marco de la ventana corrediza.

Eren hace lo mismo al irse con Jean. Se sube a la moto, se pone el casco y arrancan. Sin antes dar una última ojeada al azabache que lo seguía con la mirada desaparecer unas cuadras más adelante.

Ya estaban ansiosos porque la semana volara y llegara el famoso cumpleaños.

...

 **Nos leemos!~**

 **Reviews, follows y favorito son bien recibidos.**

 **Voice chan fuera.**


End file.
